A Sweet Tooth and a Mayora
by adirtysilver
Summary: HijiGinHiji that may have more parts. Okita gives Gintoki a parfait and an offer to prank Hijikata.


**I've never tried to write any smut before, so this took forever for me to try to write and I mostly didn't know what I was doing. I was determined to finish this though, so yeah, here is some HijiGin. I might write more, but I'm not sure.**

* * *

**Never Eat Something a Sadist Gives You **

"Dig in, danna. If you don't hurry, it's going to start melting."

Gintoki didn't hide the suspicion in his eyes as he squinted at the Shinsengumi captain sitting across from him. They were at the Battle Royal Host restaurant, and Gintoki's favorite parfait was sitting on the table right in front of him, tempting him.

"You can't blame me for being cautious," he said, turning his gaze towards the parfait. "You've put laxatives in food and tabasco sauce on sweets. You're a pure S. I'd be stupid to not be suspicious of you buying me what's obviously my weakness for no apparent reason."

Okita put on a look of feigned surprise as though the idea that Gintoki would be distrustful hadn't crossed his mind, making Gintoki feel slightly annoyed. "But danna, there is a reason. I have a favor I wanted to ask you, that you're free to decline of course, regardless of whether you eat that or not. So please, don't let it go to waste. Although…if you don't want it, I guess I can eat it although I'm not as big a fan of sweets…" Okita reached across the table, grabbing for the parfait.

Gintoki snatched it up in his hand before it could be taken from him. He hadn't had a parfait in ages, and having one offered to him for free was not something he could refuse. As soon as he put the first spoonful into his mouth, he felt content. "So what was it you wanted me to do, Okita-kun?" he asked before he started to devour the parfait.

"Something you'll like the sound of: I want to mess with Hijikata."

Gintoki paused in his eating, sucking on his spoon for a second, savoring the sugariness before pointing the cleaned utensil at Okita. "Now wait a minute here. While I agree it sounds like fun in principle, I am a mature adult and I know that messing with Hijikata-kun would just end up giving me bigger headaches down the road. Our relationship's already bad enough as it is. I don't need Mr. Throbby Vein trying to kill me whenever we see each other."

"Oh, don't worry, danna. What I have in mind involves all the blame landing on me," Okita reassured him with an innocent-looking face. There was nothing about him to suggest he was lying.

"Okay then, what is it you have in mind? Also, once I finish this, will you get me another?" Gintoki gestured down at the almost empty glass in front of him.

"Sure." Okita waved down their waitress as she passed their table and ordered a second parfait. "So back to the plan: it's pretty simple. Hijikata's off patrolling right now, so I'm going to call him and tell him he needs to come here. Specifically, that he needs to come and-"

Okita was still talking, but Gintoki was finding it hard to continue paying attention to him. He was starting to feel unusually hot. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he stared down at the small pool of melted ice cream that was all that was left of his parfait. The second one hadn't come yet, having just been ordered, and Gintoki hoped it would get there soon. As he continued to get hotter, he also got more and more restless and he was completely unable to pay attention to what Okita was saying. He did manage to notice, however, when there was a pause, as if Okita was waiting for him to answer a question. With great effort, Gintoki gathered his wits and paid complete attention to the young sadist.

"So is that alright, danna?" Okita asked for what was not the first time.

Gintoki had no idea what the question was about, but he also didn't want to have to ask Okita to repeat everything he had missed as he zoned out. Figuring whatever it was he was agreeing to couldn't be that bad while also mostly just not wanting to have to spend much time trying to think things over, Gintoki ended up replying, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He waved his hand vigorously in a gesture that said it was no big deal. Finding the movement helped with his restless feeling at least a little bit, he started to drum the table in front of him while his right leg moved up and down with great speed.

Suddenly he felt his wrist being grabbed and his arm pulled behind his back followed shortly by his other, handcuffs closing faster than he could react in his distracted state. He froze, and not just because of the handcuffs. The touch combined with the slight roughness of Okita's handling had caused a reaction down in Gintoki's crotch that made his face turn an even brighter shade of red. Okita made no indication he had noticed this as he then proceeded to use a rope to tie the handcuffs to the table's support. It was attached to the ground, so there was no way Gintoki could free himself. Trying to glare at Okita as intimidatingly as he could, he spoke lowly. "What do you think you're doing, Okita-kun?"

Okita looked at him, innocent surprise on his face. "Danna, I'm setting up the prank."

Gintoki's eyes narrowed. "What is this prank again?"

"Hijikata will come pick you up," Okita replied, eyeing Gintoki. "Feeling a little hot and bothered?"

At his question, Gintoki went back to focusing on the condition of his body. He was covered in sweat and still feverishly hot. At the same time he felt like he couldn't sit still. And then there was little Gin-Gin who now seemed even more at attention. "Okita-kun! You drugged me!" Gintoki shouted indignantly before lowering his voice as people turned to stare. "You're supposed to be a police officer. I'm going to tell the gorilla on you and you won't just be fired, your ass is going to jail."

"You can tell Kondo-san if you still feel that way when you get free. Well, see you later, danna." Okita gave a small salute before slapping down some money and leaving, stopping to talk to their waitress on his way out. She was currently en route to bringing Gintoki his parfait, and Gintoki felt annoyed at this delay on top of everything else. A nice cold parfait sounded perfect to him right now since he was sweltering.

He did start to panic a little when she finally continued her journey, remembering his current circumstances. He hurriedly crossed a leg over his lap and had to bite down on his lip to prevent a moan from escaping, just from his leg touching his dick. What the hell had Okita given him? Luckily he doubted his blush would be noticeable on his already flushed face as the waitress set his parfait down in front of him, eyeing him oddly. She left without saying a word, though, and he stared with lust at the long-awaited parfait.

He wanted nothing more than to devour it right away, but his hands were literally tied behind his back. He awkwardly scooted to the edge of the booth seat, and found he could reach the parfait if he really wanted to eat it. He would just have to lick it up. Well, he was already doomed if someone was watching him, and he was gonna eat that parfait, damn it! He wanted a distraction from what was happening down below, and he hoped that maybe he would be able to cool down before the mayo bastard got there.

Leaning down, he got within reaching distance of his tongue and licked up some of the whipped cream on the top. It at least made him feel a little bit better, although he could tell things were gonna get messy. He managed to eat almost everything he could reach before Hijikata finally showed up. Upon seeing the mayo freak, Gintoki immediately straightened up and licked up the mess around his mouth. There was some he couldn't reach no matter how hard he stretched his tongue, so he just used the shoulder of his yukata to get it, not caring about dirtying it. Just as he finished, Hijikata reached his table.

"Took you long enough," Gintoki greeted him.

Hijikata just stared silently back at him, an unreadable expression on his face. This made Gintoki feel extra fidgety and he blushed slightly as he considered the fact that Hijikata was seeing him in this state.

"Hey, get me out of these already." Gintoki turned so that he could hold out his wrists towards Hijikata. "I don't know what Okita-kun was thinking when he decided this was a good idea, but now you have some really good blackmail, or rather he should be fired for drugging an innocent civilian."

Still not uttering a word, Hijikata crouched down and worked on untying the rope attached to the table. As he did this, Gintoki couldn't help but notice the fact that Hijikata seemed to be taking his time as he messed with Okita's knot, his eyes constantly glancing towards Gintoki's crotch which was level with his face. Gintoki's blush grew as he realized just how close Hijikata's face was.

"Oi, you never seen one before or something?" Gintoki tried to ask in his normal annoyed manner, mostly succeeding.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Hijikata stuttered back, his face becoming a beet red to match Gintoki's own as he frantically cast his eyes down at the rope's knot. Gintoki smirked at this, knowing that his own redness was mostly due to him being so goddamned hot and not from blushing.

"You know what I'm talking about. Are you some kind of pervert, ogling another man's- Ow!" Gintoki winced as Hijikata punched him in the shin. It really hurt, the bastard must've tried to punch him as hard as possible to shut him up. But the contact also made Gintoki shiver slightly, not only feeling pain. "You're such a meanie, Oogushi-kun, but I think your reaction tells me all I need to know."

Somewhat violently, Hijikata finished untying the knot and threw the rope down before standing back up. "I could've just left you here, you bastard," he muttered, his face still burning up although he did look Gintoki in the eyes as he said this.

"And then I would call that negligence considering the state I'm in and I'd tell on the both of you to the gorilla."

Hijikata frowned slightly, but did not respond to Gintoki. Instead, Hijikata reached tentatively towards Gintoki before suddenly going right for it, slipping his hand under Gintoki's shirt. Gintoki had only stared blankly at him as his hand approached, he was so caught off guard.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?! O-oo-oo-Hijikata, what do you think you're doing?" Gintoki found himself paralyzed under his touch.

Hijikata's eyebrows furrowed as a look of what seemed like intense concentration appeared on his face. Gintoki could feel his rough hand start to move, feeling up his chest slowly but firmly. As the hand brushed a nipple, an erotic moan left his mouth before he could try to keep it in and his back started to arch. Now he knew his face was significantly redder than Hijikata's whose blush for some reason had been disappearing. This annoyed Gintoki. Even though he had no idea what was going on, he did know that this small fact didn't sit right with him. Before he could do anything about it, though, he felt his nipple being pinched. He bit down as hard as he could on his lip, causing it to start bleeding. No way was he going to let another moan out. He glared at Hijikata with slightly watery eyes as Hijikata stared straight back at him with a surprisingly good poker face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gintoki asked yet again in a furious whisper. "This is a public place, a public place! Why are all you cops such blatant criminals? No, wait, why the hell are you feeling me up?"

Even though he didn't get a vocal response from Hijikata, the cop averted his gaze and withdrew his hand, making Gintoki feel relieved, but still incredibly turned on. But it was just the drug and Hijikata's weird actions, he told himself. It's not like he liked the guy, definitely not _that _way.

"Are you just trying to take advantage of poor, helpless Gin-san? Trying to get pay back for something? I know it may frustrate you sometimes to always be losing to me, but-"

Gintoki was suddenly cut off as Hijikata's mouth covered his. It was a very short, but hard kiss on the lips that tasted of smoke. As Hijikata pulled back from it, a smirk appeared on his face. Gintoki's body had leaned forward, as though he had wanted the kiss to last longer. Gintoki's stomach had flipped a few times during the kiss, and he was finding it very hard to try to think straight. He could no longer ignore the effects of the aphrodisiac: he was hornier than he had ever been before in his life and every touch, especially from Hijikata, was sending waves of pleasure through his body. His dick had been throbbing painfully since Hijikata had first touched him, and now all he wanted was release. But there was something he had to find out first.

"Okita-kun didn't give you anything to eat, did he? You of all people should know not to eat anything he gives you."

"I'm not an idiot, unlike you it seems," Hijikata replied, glancing down at Gintoki's crotch yet again.

"Well then why the crap are you doing this? Don't we hate each other?"

This caused Hijikata to glare at him as the dark-haired man started to frown. "You know our relationship isn't that simple."

"Okay, yeah, so we don't just hate each other, but that doesn't mean we love each other or even really like each other!" Gintoki retorted.

"I'm sorry," Hijikata said quietly, looking away again. "I shouldn't've done anything. I'll just get you out of these cuffs and we can forget any of this ever happened."

This idea sounded extremely tempting to Gintoki. He would be able to finally just go to the bathroom and take care of his problem himself. The only thing stopping him from letting Hijikata free him was the fact that Hijikata still hadn't answered his question, and this was starting to piss him off.

"No, wait." Gintoki shifted in his seat so that his hands were pressed up against the back of the seat, making it impossible for Hijikata to get to them. "Just answer my goddamned question already."

Hijikata stared silently at him for a minute, and Gintoki was afraid the bastard was never going to answer and Gintoki would just kick him in the nuts when a small blush appeared on the cop's face. "Sougo maybe didn't drug me like he did you, but he has been talking to me a lot about you, and teasing me. He keeps saying I'm a tsundere towards you and asking me things like if I ever dream about you and if I think you're attractive. He's been pestering me with things like that for over a month now, and I couldn't help but think on what he's said, and I actually did start to have dreams. And I realized: you are the most selfless person I know. You may be the biggest, laziest idiot in the world, but you can also have a way with words. It's obvious how willing you are to sacrifice yourself for those you care about. And you've been there for me in some of my toughest moments. So yeah, I've been considering the fact that maybe I like you, and when I saw you I kind of just reacted without thinking. You would understand if you could've seen what you looked like."

Now it was Gintoki's turn to remain silent as he tried unsuccessfully to process everything Hijikata had just told him. He had just gone on and on saying all this important stuff while Gintoki was in no state of mind to really consider what all these words meant. "And what do you mean by that?" was the best response he could come up with.

"You look pretty damn sexy when you're aroused," Hijikata said in a flirtatious voice as he grinned.

"Okay, I'm not sure how I feel about you now and need some time to think on it, but right now you either need to get me out of these handcuffs or help me," Gintoki pleaded as he turned so that his hands were exposed.

Hijikata raised an eyebrow. "Help you?"

Gintoki spoke quickly, "Oh yes, very astute. I am open to trying out having sex with you, okay? I admit that you are an attractive and nice guy, so if it's alright with you that this doesn't necessarily mean anything, we can do it. I know the basics, and could we please just stop all this talking? I'm going crazy."

Hijikata untied the rope that was still attached to the handcuffs before grabbing Gintoki's arm and yanking him up from the booth seat, nearly causing the silver-haired samurai to fall over. Gintoki was suddenly spun so that he was facing the exit before Hijikata started to tug him towards it. Blushing fiercely, he awkwardly tried to walk as quickly as he could while attempting to hide his boner. As soon as they were outside, Hijikata pulled Gintoki towards the nearest alleyway, winding his way through a few more before they reached a spot where they couldn't see anyone nearby.

Hijikata shoved Gintoki back into a wall and Gintoki found himself being pinned against it as Hijikata once again kissed him. Gintoki had an instinctive urge to strike out at Hijikata, but luckily he was currently handcuffed. This kiss was completely different from their first one which had just been a quick peck on the lips: their tongues were frantically exploring each other's mouths. At first it was very sloppy and not that good, but then they hit their stride and Gintoki could feel his dick aching even more. When Hijikata started to feel up his chest, Gintoki couldn't take it anymore and broke away from the kiss, panting with a warm flush on his cheeks and his eyes glazed over in pleasure.

Hijikata left a trail of kisses from his jaw down to his collarbone before he stopped, staring into Gintoki's eyes with a completely serious look on his face. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked slowly. "You're sure it's not just the drug that's making you want to do this?"

While he patiently awaited Gintoki's answer, Hijikata kept his eyes locked on Gintoki's. The perm head didn't answer at first, taking some time to examine his current state of mind. He found that if he wanted to, he could just tell Hijikata no and go solo: the drug wasn't making him feel a strong need to have sex with someone, he just needed to get off. He wanted to have sex with Hijikata for other reasons, although right now he wasn't really sure what they were other than curiosity being one of them.

"It's not just the drug," Gintoki replied. "Let's _just do it_." This earned him a glare from Hijikata which he just ignored as he continued to speak, "Now I think _I _should be the top…"

Hijikata vehemently interrupted, "There is no way-!"

"Now, now, I figured you would feel that way and I don't think I'm in any condition to top right now, so I'll be the bottom this time (even though I should be the top)."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Hijikata shot back, annoyed.

"Oh come on, Hijikata-kun, we both know I'm stronger and it's already been established that I am an S."

"You know the more you talk, the more I want to rethink this whole thing."

"Maybe that's for the-" Gintoki was suddenly cut off as Hijikata kissed him yet again.

As Hijikata's tongue probed his mouth, Gintoki noticed that the raven was starting to undress him. Without pausing in his kissing, he undid Gintoki's belt with some trouble. As they broke off their kiss to get more air, Hijikata turned his attention downwards, untying Gintoki's obi and getting his yukata to open.

There was no way to fully remove the yukata since the handcuffs were still on, and Gintoki took note of this. "Why don't you get rid of these handcuffs already?"

"Maybe I don't want to yet," Hijikata said in a low voice, his hand going up to Gintoki's shirt now. Unzipping it slowly, he first kissed the base of Gintoki's neck before following the newly opened path down to the now exposed chest.

Gintoki squirmed, out of patience for all this foreplay, and wished there was something he could do to speed things along. However, he was currently at the mercy of Hijikata who at least responded by stopping his kissing, and returning to the task at hand: undressing Gintoki. He pulled down Gintoki's pants before pausing yet again, and Gintoki let out a growl of frustration, tempted to just kick him in the balls for taking so damn long. Hijikata was obviously staring at the highly visible bump in his pink strawberry boxers that also happened to have a wet spot. It's not like Gintoki could help it. Thankfully the pause only lasted a few seconds before the boxers were yanked down and Gintoki let out a small sigh as his penis was finally free. Wasting no more time, Hijikata then unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants before pulling them and his boxers down. Gintoki felt pleased to see that he was at least half hard.

"Ok, now listen up," Gintoki said, panting slightly as Hijikata's hands returned to feeling up his chest. "This is my first time, so please be gentle with Gin-san. You're gonna need to prepare me. But first, you wouldn't happen to have any lube on you? And no, we are not using mayonnaise as lube."

Hijikata glared back at him as he stopped what he was doing. "No, what kind of pervert do you think I am? Mayonnaise is the only the thing I have on me, see?" Reaching into his jacket's pocket, Hijikata pulled out a mayonnaise bottle. However, he had a puzzled look on his face as he saw it. "This isn't my mayonnaise, when did…? Sougo!" A vein had popped up on his forehead and he was clenching the bottle frighteningly tight. Gintoki was afraid its contents would burst everywhere any minute.

Hands literally tied behind his back, he watched helplessly as the bottle strained under the pressure. The only thing he could do now was try to calm Hijikata down by talking to him. "Now, now, problem solved, although it is pretty creepy how much your co-worker seems to want us to bone. You should have a talk with him after this."

"A talk with him? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Save that passion for when we actually have sex, if we ever do. Now put some lube on your fingers and then stick one slowly up my asshole already. I promise I'm going to get my pay back on you for all this." Gintoki couldn't help the small whine that crept into his voice near the end of what he had said.

Frowning, Hijikata complied. As he stood there hesitantly with lube dripping from his fingers, Gintoki gulped apprehensively. Was this really such a great idea? Hijikata Toushirou was about to stick a finger up his ass. Before he could reflect on it for very long, a sudden pressure down below startled him from his thoughts. Hijikata had sent in his first finger, and it was a very strange and new sensation for Gintoki. He had been unable to keep a small gasp from escaping his lips at the intrusion. After a brief pause, the finger slowly went further in, and then back out, all the while making Gintoki wish he were able to cling to something.

"Hn, wiggle it around a bit," Gintoki grunted.

Hijikata obediently did as he was told, an unreadable expression on his face although there was a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks. Gintoki was burning up even more now, and he knew he must look a mess right now with all his sweating and flushed cheeks, his eyes glassy. He was squirming too, digging into the wall behind him, and he decided to just focus on the drug's effects. Besides burning up, he felt such a need for sex and what was happening started to feel less unpleasant. Then he let out a moan as Hijikata suddenly started pinching his nipple and he realized that he had stuck his second finger in. Focusing on the pleasure this gave him, Gintoki soon noticed that Hijikata was making a scissoring motion with his fingers.

"Try…different angles. Need to find…ahhhhh!" The moan erupted from Gintoki's mouth sounding incredibly lewd to his own ears. A wave of ecstasy shot through him, more intense than he had ever felt before. However, the feeling faded all too quickly. Checking to see how Hijikata was currently faring, Gintoki noticed his cheeks were nice and rosy again and he seemed to be a little harder.

A fainter and more brief feeling of ecstasy made it hard to focus on Hijikata again as his probing fingers barely brushed the spot. Hijikata was quick to learn, though, and soon Gintoki's back was arching almost painfully and he couldn't keep quiet as the fingers found their target again and again. Soon he was panting between moans, trying to get enough breath and composure to speak. "A-about…ahhhn…cum…haa…" was all he could manage to gasp out. Gintoki barely noticed the third finger entering as he writhed. Stars were exploding behind his eyes. His breathing hitched as he felt a tightening in his gut. And then it went white and he felt such intense pleasure he had trouble remaining standing. Hijikata gave him the support he needed to be able to bask in the aftermath without having to worry about falling as his legs trembled slightly.

All too soon, his need came back. At the same time, the fingers were withdrawn and Hijikata turned Gintoki so that he faced the wall.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Hijikata asked, and Gintoki could hear him giving his own cock a few pumps.

"Of course," came Gintoki's immediate answer.

Sweeping his yukata off to the side first, two strong hands then firmly gripped Gintoki's hips and he could feel the tip of Hijikata's cock pressed up against his asshole. And then after some pressure it slowly slipped its way inside, hurting a little. Hijikata took notice of his grunts and waited a few short moments after he was entirely inside before he started to move.

Hijikata started out moving slowly and gently, and even that had Gintoki nearly losing his mind. He found himself rocking his hips back and forth, getting more and more into it. He couldn't help that the sounds escaping his mouth got louder as Hijikata started to fuck him more roughly. His hands kept straining against the cuffs, and he was sure his wrists would be sore. He almost felt as though he were drifting in ecstasy, and he could feel himself nearing another orgasm. Just as he was about to inform Hijikata of this, he felt the other tense up, his breath hitching. Heat surged through him, and he found himself also tensing up as Hijikata became so close to him Gintoki could feel his breath tickling his ear as the cop let out a long, low moan.

"G-Gintoki…" Hijikata gasped out in a strained voice.

A combination of having his name said like that by Hijikata of all people as well as the fact that the other had just reached his climax inside of him caused Gintoki to soon follow suit. As he stood there, his body trembling slightly, he panted out of synch with Hijikata as they both tried to regain their breath. Hijikata succeeded in doing this first before slowly sliding out of Gintoki. The yorozuya was about to turn around so he could actually face Hijikata again when his arm was grabbed so that he was held in place. He furrowed his eyebrows both in confusion and annoyance at this development, but then he heard a faint click and the cuffs were removed from his chafed wrists.

Whirling around in excitement, Gintoki threw his arms around a surprised Hijikata, catching him off guard as he was in the middle of putting the handcuffs away. Gintoki felt such a relief now that he was could actually move his arms freely. He brought his hands up to grab Hijikata's head and pulled him into a kiss. As he slipped his tongue into the raven's mouth, he heard the handcuffs fall to the ground, one of Hijikata's hands choosing instead to entwine itself in Gintoki's hair, pulling them even closer together while the other pushed Gintoki's yukata the rest of the way off. Gintoki aggressively attacked Hijikata's mouth, getting a thorough taste of him. Luckily his need had lessened somewhat so he was better able to enjoy his post-orgasm high. He hoped this was a sign that the drug was starting to wear off.

By the time they parted for air, they were both ready for round two. This time Gintoki was able to properly brace himself against the wall, bending over somewhat. Hijikata easily slid back in, his hands gripping the same spots as before, and he was probably going to leave some bruises. He once again started slow before picking up pace and intensity. As Gintoki neared his orgasm, he found he could properly vocalize it this time.

"I'm about to cum," he grunted.

"Me too."

As he felt Hijikata freeze, Gintoki twisted around to get a look at his face. Hijikata seemed surprised by this, but soon he was overtaken by ecstasy and it showed on his face: his cheeks grew even more flushed, his eyes glazed over, and he opened his mouth to moan. It was the sexiest thing Gintoki had ever seen and he wondered if Hijikata felt the same way when he saw his own face as he orgasmed.

Soon they were both panting again, trying to catch their breaths. Gintoki struggled to remain standing, just wanting to sit or lay down now. He could still feel the last vestiges of the drug, though, and there was something else he had to attend to before he could head home.

"Hey, you, go get me some tissues," Gintoki said, watching as Hijikata slid his boxers back on.

Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows before responding, "Since when am I your servant?"

Gintoki rolled his eyes. "Geeze, don't be such an asshole. You really want me to have to walk home with your cum in my ass?"

Hijikata's face turned perhaps the reddest it had that day. "F-fine. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Gintoki watched as Hijikata finished getting dressed again. When he was left alone, he turned his attention to his overly active joystick. Taking it in hand, he pictured in his mind the look that Hijikata had had on his face when he climaxed and recalled the sounds he had made as they were fucking. This seemed to do the trick and soon he was losing himself in another orgasm. He let out a groan of satisfaction, and finally he no longer felt a need to have sex.

Gintoki was forced to just stand there and wait awkwardly for Hijikata's return, unable to start putting his clothes back on because of all the mess. He couldn't even put his shirt back on due to getting his hand dirty and the fact that his abdomen had also gotten slightly dirty before. At least this gave him the opportunity to enjoy the fact that he actually felt cool instead of like he was burning up for once in the past hour. It took some effort to keep himself from nodding off now that he felt quite peaceful and tired. When he finally saw Hijikata return with the tissues in hand, Gintoki smiled.

"Nice to see someone's not a complete asshole," Gintoki said, trying not to think of how he was still completely naked.

"T'ch. Do you want them or not?" Hijikata asked in an annoyed tone, holding the pack towards Gintoki.

"Of course." Gintoki grabbed the tissues before commenting, "Sheesh, you're so moody."

"Whatever," Hijikata replied, feigning boredom.

"Anyways, that felt really good, and I think we should definitely do it again sometime."

Hijikata gave an affirmative grunt before turning to leave, lifting a hand in farewell without turning back to look at Gintoki.

Smirking to himself, Gintoki then set about cleaning himself up. Thinking about it, the events that had just transpired were some of the weirdest he had ever experienced, but at the same time it had almost felt natural in a way. His relationship with Hijikata didn't seem to have changed all that much. As he got himself changed, he was already making plans for the next time the two of them got together like this. He had meant it when he said he would pay Hijikata back: he had taken a tortuously long amount of time to foreplay and also used police handcuffs that had dug into Gintoki's wrists and caused them to become sore. And, of course, Hijikata had insisted that he topped.

As he headed back home, Gintoki hoped that he wouldn't have any jobs to do tomorrow.


End file.
